The Private Show
by CroixTheCasanova
Summary: Croix was salty for many things, but the way Chariot looks and what fire she lits inside her makes her forget everything. And Croix wants to show her, and finally have Chariot as hers.


**The queen of sin is bac ya all! And this time with more smut! I hope you all enjoy it and tell me your thoughts by reviews here or at my tumblr _"ilovemybabechariot"_**

 **I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Another yell of excitement came from the fans as Chariot did a small trick of magic before them and another roll of eyes came from Croix.

She watched from the shadows as Chariot signed some poster or things the fans would give her before the concert would start. Croix would see as they all would smile and laugh at her and then see how the red head would grin from ear to ear.

It was very annoying for Croix. Annoying like this damned show she had to help her with. But she shook her head at the thought, groaning on her hands.

She was supposed to be her friend for god's sake! Okay, she was salty the Rod didn't choose her and that now Chariot was using it for stupid shows which in a way inspired Croix to do more even if she didn't admit it.

But now her shows were helping Croix with her own research. Chariot got fame and she got results so both won. Even if there was always that guilt on her stomach that made her think.

Was this really worth it? Was the magic really worth lying to her only friend who even if she got the only thing Croix had wanted, still had cried and had wished Croix had been the one to get it?

As she stared at Chariot, her eyes went at her body. The costume Chariot had designed was made to make her look both mysterious and magical at the same time. Without even noticing, green eyes had move on to look at her upper part, which now without the cape made her look even more alluring for Croix.

She gulped as she saw her jump on the spot excited, making the small child on her arms laugh. The purple haired put a hand on her eyes as the other took off the glasses, trying to get rid of the image of Chariot jumping for _another different reason_.

Opening her eyes again, she had expected to see Chariot just talking or anything, but her eyes widened and a blush rose on her cheeks.

Chariot had her arms raised up to stretch her muscles, and Croix saw how her chest moved forward while the skirt hitched up way more than normal.

Unlike Chariot, she saw the looks some boys gave her and Croix groaned as she ordered her cubes to do a small magic trick, and a smirk appeared on her face when she saw them yell from the shock they had received.

Then she looked at Chariot again, who was enjoying the small rest to stretch her muscles, not noticing Croix who was gritting her teeth with a red face.

It was stupid really. How that white and blue outfit made her go crazy. Maybe it had to do with how it showed her form and how white suited Chariot so much.

White, the color of innocence. Just like Chariot. Innocent, like a flower. A flower which Croix would ruin with her sinful intentions just to see how Chariot would scream, white outfit thrown away as she-

A hard slap came on her own face as she tried to stop her imagination from going in places she never wished it did.

"Croix! My show starts in a bit so if you want we can spend our time on my room until then?"

Croix raised her head to see Chariot smiling at her happily, and Croix felt another pang of guilt at how she was lying to her.

But she wasn't really lying, right? She was helping Chariot with a new magic while winning something for herself. Not a bad thing right? Right?

"Are you okay?" her eyes widened when she felt herself leaning against Chariot, her lips dangerously close to her pale neck.

Without even having realised it, she had leaned against the girl, her dark thoughts too strong for her body to handle alone. But suddenly they had disappeared when her nose breathed in her scent.

Like roses and Chariot. She didn't even understand but the scent was there, soft and having made all her senses hazy.

Then, green eyes looked at her and took her hand, dragging the confused red head towards her own room.

Slamming the door closed, Chariot was leaning on her desk, confused as she saw how Croix opened her hoodie, taking off her glasses and throwing them on her pocket.

"Croix what is w-mmmph!" her eyes widened as Croix locked their lips together, pushing her against the desk as her hands were on Chariot's hips.

Chariot was also the one to break the kiss, panting from both the kiss and the surprise. Croix had never been this...forward? Sexy? She didn't even know at this point.

Her eyes widened when she looked in dark green ones, clouded with something she was scared to admit she knew.

"You Chariot...You are a bad girl you know that?" whispered Croix softly, a gentle smile on her lips which did little to help Chariot cool down.

A shudder escaped her as she felt the girl pushing their hips together, her own hands moving on Chariot's revealed cleavage.

"Cr-Croix?" she asked shocked, but another kiss was the only reply she got as Croix continued to kiss her hotly, the red eyed witch moaning lowly as her own hands went on her neck, grabbing the soft material of the hoodie.

The older witch groaned, a low throaty moan which made Chariot's knees weak when she heard it.

Then her eyes flew open when she felt Croix turn them around, her stomach leaning on the edge of the desk as Croix leaned fully on her back, turning the red head even more red when she felt her chest better from the thin material of her costume.

She saw as Croix leaned her chin on her shoulder, locking green orbs with red ones on the mirror. Now that she saw it, both of their eyes were hazy, but Croix's had this kind of glint that she had never seen before.

"Enjoying the view Chariot? Since you sure like giving good views and then enjoying their results" whispered the older witch teasingly, tongue darting out to lick the shell of her ear slowly.

A strangled moan came from Chariot as her hold on the desk made her knuckles go white from the force as Croix opened her leg with the help of her knee, pushing them apart gently.

"I have a-a sssshoo- _Croix_ " her words became a moan as the prodigy's hand had sneaked before her own body, scratching her thight which was exposed by her short skirt.

"Do I really look like I care about your show right now Chariot? You might as well have to save the world right now and I still would find _this_ more important"

Red eyes slowly opened and her eyes widened at the view.

Croix had her lips against her neck, green eyes so clouded and with such a look that it made her moan by the intensity. Her left hand was on top of Chariot's, lacing their fingers slowly, while her other one was under her skirt and her face became even more flushed when she felt where they were going.

"You really don't know how much I love and yet hate that outfit of yours right?" the question made Chariot look at her but then close her eyes again as Croix bit on her shoulder, but thankfully on the part where her cape could easily hide her.

"M-my out-tfit?" her small whisper for an answer made Croix chuckle hotly on her ear and red eyes followed hypnotized as the hand went up and on the open part of her stomach, resting there for a moment, before it sneaked inside the blue skirt.

" _Croooix_ " the said witch groaned when she heard the moan come from the younger witch, smirking when she felt how her actions hadn't been without any results.

 _And what good results indeed._

Her mind was becoming more and more clouded as her fingers played with the wet lips of her best friend? Lover? Who knew and who cared about titles on that moment?

"Yes Char, your outfit. White is really your color and the way how it reveals enough to make my brain and imagination go wild thinking about this"

A light pinch on her outer lips made the red head moan and groan loudly, leaning and pushing herself even more against Croix, almost melting their bodies together.

"Please.. _Please Croix_ " the begging made the green eyed witch smirk as she leaned her chin on her shoulder, the hand under her skirt coming back up again and releasing another frustrated moan from Chariot.

Which quickly turned into embarrassment when Croix put her clearly very wet hand before them, moving the fingers and hand slowly as if she was looking at a new project or discovery.

"Such wetness and just from my teasing. Do you really want me that much Chariot?"

Her question made her stare deep into Chariot's eyes, eyes locked in a silent battle until Croix sighed (and both of them saw how fake the hurt was) and broke their embrace, making Chariot almost fall on the ground if it wasn't for the support of the table.

"Well that's too bad. You have a show to do and I also have to check how things are going"

Her attention was however stolen by her still wet hand and fingers, which made her smirk as she looked at her again, and without breaking eye contact sucked on each finger slowly, making a show to wipe all with her tongue as she enjoyed the red face Chariot had.

Humming as she checked her hand, Croix closed her hoodie again, putting the hood on as she winked at Chariot.

"May you have a good show _Chariot_ " and with those words said, she turned around, going outside and making Chariot fall on the chair beside her, groaning loudly at the hotness between her legs and on her face.

* * *

The show was in the end good. She mistook some spells in some places, but her quick thinking made it possible to hide those mistakes.

The hotness was still inside her growing even more but she had to give it all to make people happy. Even if she couldn't handle her own emotions.

Croix was always in the same place, somewhere high so she could watch the show better and control the dragon her cubes created more easily and even help Chariot.

Tonight however, she was watching amused as Chariot continued her show flawlessly.

That is, for everyone else's eyes. But she was no ordinary person. She knew those moves and spells and when they were used even if the show wasn't hers or if she didn't even play a part in there.

So she could easily tell how her spells would be missed and covered or how she would mess with small things.

Thinking, an idea came to her and she smirked as she whistled in a way only those two could understand. Naturally Chariot turned her head and eyes widened as she saw Croix give her a suggestive look, sticking her tongue between her two fingers which formed a V.

In the end, both could agree that was the hardest show ever for Chariot to do.

* * *

"And remember everyone! Your believing heart is your magic!" called Chariot to her audience, before she did a teleporting spell.

Her eyes opened again and she found herself on the hall before her room, sighing loudly.

"Great job indeed Shiny Chariot"

The claps behind her reminded her for the reason why she was so bothered after another amazing show like this one.

Croix grinned mischievously as she walked before Chariot, opening the door and letting her pass first, before she entered and locked it.

"How could you do that?!" said Chariot, mostly annoyed as she looked at Croix from her spot against the wall next to the door.

Croix turned at her as green eyes looked at her amused. Her steps halted as she took her hoodie off, placing it on the chair before the table together with her glasses.

"Do what Chariot? Tease you a bit?" her reply made Chariot cross her arms on her chest, an angry look on her.

"Tease a bit? I was distracted! I can't give my all if I am distracted"

Croix hummed and walked to stand before her, and loosing no time wrapped her arm around Chariot's waist, bringing their bodies together and placing Chariot between the wall and herself.

"That is all you care about? Making people happy? What about me? If you want me happy you should know I get happy when I see you so distracted, and all cause of my touch"

The whispers coming from her mouth made Chariot shudder as Croix licked her lips slowly. A moment of silence passed between the french girls, before Chariot put her hands behind Croix's head and connected their lips, her leg wrapping around Croix's to push her closer.

Moans came from both of them as Croix bit her bottom lip gently and as soon as the red head opened her mouth their tongues fell on a dance new to them but which was quickly learned.

Breaking the kiss with a trail of savila, Chariot panted as she and Croix stared at each other, getting lost on their gazes until the purple haired witch connected their lips again, hands moving behind Chariot and feeling the skin she could touch.

Her smirk intensified when she felt Chariot groan lightly as her nails were scratching the back of her thights and the inner side of them, leaving red trails behind them.

Chariot's eyes widened when she saw Croix go on her knees, hands teasingly raising her short blue skirt.

 _"Pas ici Croix_ " green eyes widened as she looked at her blushing friend, holding a hand on her mouth to not let the moans be heard.

An idea came to her and Croix smirked as she got up and took a part of Chariot's cape on her hand and with her hand opened her mouth. The red head was nearly hypnotized as Croix put a part of the cape on her mouth and then closed it again, the action making Chariot snap on her senses and look at Croix with wide eyes.

 _"Pour être sûre que tu ne fasses pa der bruit"_ replied Croix to the silent question, smirking as she went on her knees again, raising the sinfully short blue skirt once again.

Her lips went to kiss her thights and a groan came when she felt her scent invading her senses, feeling the muscles twich under her lips. Raising her eyes, she saw as red eyes stared at her, moving away in the same moment green ones locked with them.

Croix chuckled and shook her head, raising her hand so she could grab Chariot's chin gently and lower her head, making her lock eyes with the older girl.

 _"_ _Ce soir, ne regarde que moi, d'accord?"_

She saw as Chariot bit her lip before nodding her head, Croix letting go of her chin as her hand went on her leg together with her other one, opening her legs.

As soon as Croix lowered her panties and easily took them off throwing them somewhere, a knock came from the door.

Red eyes widened in panic as she tried to move the witch away, but the prodigy only shook her head smirking and dived her head under her skirt, making Chariot bite her cape to hold the loud moan.

"Chariot, are you okay over there?" the heavy English accent of her manager made Chariot try and push Croix away, but all she got was her bitting her cape once again, Croix teasingly licking her wet lips.

"Nothing! No-Nothing!" her panicked voice made Croix chuckle as she took her head away, making a show of licking her wet lips.

"Are you sure angel?"

Croix stopped on her movements as she locked eyes with confused red ones at why she had stopped. Green eyes were filled with a feeling Chariot had never seen in them.

Something along the lines of... _jealousy_?

"Just practising magic! I need to concentrate so please leave me alone" At that point she didn't even care if she sounded unpolite or anything.

"I am leaving then"

Both of the girls heard as his footsteps left, and then Croix went on her legs again, standing before Chariot and shaking her head before taking her hand.

She saw shocked as Croix pushed the chair away from the desk, leaving all the space open. Then, she felt a hand on her back and before she knew it, her whole upper body was on the desk, her skirt inching higher.

Chariot looked at Croix and saw as she licked her lips, one hand taking both of Chariot's and placing them on her back, keeping them there locked with her hand.

"Crooooix" the red head moaned out as she felt her senior spank her gently, continuing to caress her butt cheek softly.

"Such a bad girl indeed. Letting a bastard like him call you angel"

"He isn't a-Ahh" her words were interrupted as Croix spanked her again, green eyes looking at her with such intensity and jealousy that it made Chariot feel even more hot.

"Did I tell you to speak? Now you will get your punishment for making me go crazy over how you look and about _letting him call you angel"_

Croix grinned lazily as her hand sneaked lower, smirking when Chariot groaned/moaned as her fingers made contact to her sweet spot.

" _Only I_ can call you angel. _Only I_ can give you a nickname"

Another spank, another moan and another look of dominance as she looked at how Chariot had succumbed to her.

It light a fire inside Croix she had never felt with anyone but Chariot. It burned her and made her feel shaken to the core as she enjoyed how she had made Chariot bow down to her in a sense.

She had won for once. Woodward didn't give her the damned Rod and she wasn't the one with it, but she had something no one could give her.

She had Chariot. She had the chance to ruin her innocence with her dirty preferences only so she could hear Chariot scream her name out loud.

Could magic give her the flame she felt when Chariot would move her hips according to her hand?

Could magic give her the craziness and love she got from Chariot?

Could magic really give her anything beside fame?

Could magic give her Chariot?

And the feel that _finally_ she could have something completely hers was what drove her even more wild, moving behind Chariot and pushing her against herself to stand fully, the red head with half open eyes as she looked at Croix.

The purple haired witch smiled for the first time, a possessive and victorious smile only this moment of having Chariot on her mercy and arms could give her.

The position they were in, with Croix left arm wrapped around her stomach to bring Chariot closer while her right hand was on her hot and wet lips, Croix's mouth close to her ear to bit her ear gently made Croix feel even more victorious.

She was right. She was absolutely right and even Chariot knew that.

Anything could happen, but Chariot would always be hers. Always hers to love and cherish.

Hers only. The only thing which she had all the rights to have and give her happiness. She didn't deserve her, her innocence and love and happiness, but she sure as hell deserved some happiness.

And if Chariot gave it to her, then she also wanted Chariot as hers.

A loud moan, not hidden by her cape came from Chariot as Croix inserted her finger inside her, the witch moaning by how tight she already was.

Smirking, she put her left hand under her chin, making Chariot lock eyes with her, both red eyes and green ones hazy beyond limits.

Knowing she was close, Croix kissed her neck gently and inserted a second finger so she could touch the hard clit.

"And also"

Red eyes blinked and looked at her smirking lips as she whispered on her ear.

 _"_ _Tu seras toujours à moi et à moi seule, Chariot"_

Those words together with her fingers inside her, one curling inside while the other scratched her clit again made Chariot scream her name out loud, Croix moaning when she felt the hot juices cover her hand and Chariot lean more into her, Croix the only support to keep her standing.

Silence fell upon them as Croix sat her down gently, licking her fingers and hand clean as Chariot regained control of herself from the earth shattering orgasm.

Taking her hoodie, she took her wand and easily transformed Chariot's clothes into simpler ones before making her put on her hoodie, closing it slowly.

"Are you better now?" asked Croix gently, knowing how hard the orgasm might have been from the constant teasing and pressure build up.

So when Chariot shook her head, she only chukled and helped the younger girl on her back, putting her hands under her thights as Chariot's arms wrapped around her neck.

Opening the door, she got out and continued to make her way to her own apartment where she lived alone.

"Hey where are you taking her?"

Green eyes rolled as she turned around to see the blonde man look at her annoyed.

"In my place. Now whoosh away" Not giving him a chance to speak, she turned away to get out, sighing when she felt the cool air hit her face.

Turning her head slowly, she saw as Chariot leaned her chin on her shoulder and before she could see her, the red head kissed her cheek and then letting her head fall down and lean her forehead on her shoulder.

Smiling, Croix tightened the hold on her legs and continued to walk, a feeling inside her that made her forget all about the cold or any other negative feelings.

Chariot was hers and nothing else mattered for her. Only Chariot and the happiness she would give her.

* * *

 **i hope this smut was actually good and you all liked it. My gf is french so at first I used google translate for the French parts but then asked her all about it and the translations are correct!**

 **The translations are right here and please show me ur opinion on this fic with reviews or at my tumblr _'ilovemybabechariot'_**

 ** _"Pas ici Croix_ " - 'Not here Croix'**

 ** _"Pour être sûre que tu ne fasses pas de_ _bruit" -_ To make sure you don't make any noise'** ****

 ** _"Ce soir, ne regarde que moi, d'accord?"_ _\- 'Tonight, you will only look at me, all right?'_**

 ** _"_** ** _Tu seras toujours à moi et à moi seule, Chariot"_** ** _\- "You will always be only mine Chariot'_**


End file.
